Secure communications between nodes within a communication system often require the encryption of communications between the nodes. As one of ordinary skill in the art will recognize, the use of encryption requires that “keys” be shared among nodes. A problem exists in that oftentimes the sharing of keys among nodes requires extensive messaging between the nodes. Therefore a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing a key for secure communications that reduces the number of messages that need to be transmitted between nodes.